<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>March 31st by httpjunbob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194516">March 31st</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob'>httpjunbob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Junbobficsparty2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Junhoe receives gifts from a mysterious giver. One day, out of pure, sheer luck, he discovers who is it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JunBob - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Junhoe: who is the anonymous giver?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>March 31, 2015</b>
</p><p>"Saengil chukha hamnida! Saengil chukha hamnida! Saranghaneun uri Juneeya. Saengil chukha hamnida! Woo!"</p><p> Six lanky boys greeted the 17 year old Junhoe with a small round cake, small trumpets that increases in length when you blow them, party hats on their heads, and goofiness. </p><p>A round of squealing and clapping seals followed suit when Junhoe silently made his wish and blew the lit candles of the cake. The room is full of laughter when someone in them dunked the birthday boy's head to the cake smashing it to nothing. </p><p>"Thank you so much! But that hurts!" With sullen glance Junhoe whined. </p><p>A few more hours of laughters, stories and clinks on their beer cans, the seven boys headed to sleep. </p><p>The next day, piles and piles of fan gifts were stacked at the sala of the downstairs room. All of them were for the birthday tsundere of iKON. </p><p>Most of them were stylish shirts, expensive tees, shoes, high quality stationaries and what not. But the gift that caught Junhoe's attention was a small box. </p><p>It was a plain white embossed square box with a midnight blue ribbon on top of it. A thread is hanging on the side with an envelope containing a prose. </p><p>Impressive. Junhoe thought. </p><p>Even the three boys of the downstairs dorm were at awe when Junhoe picked up the gift he received from a certain "March 31st" as what he saw on the signatory of the prose. </p><p>It was in a messy curved writing but Junhoe found it cute. His gift was a guitar pick! A persian blue colored pick in a gradient design of blue. It has a curvy letter "J" in the middle and it looked like the handwriting of the giver! It was a handmade guitar pick!</p><p>Junhoe totally loved it! And he planned to use it every time he plays his guitar. He silently thanked March 31st for a very nice gift. </p><p>
  <b>March 31, 2016</b>
</p><p>At exactly 12 am, the boys violently barged in Junhoe's room waking up the sleeping birthday boy in fetal position, his long pillow resting between his legs. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Juneeya!" </p><p>His Jiwon hyung greeted him at the hallway after their  beer session. Without waiting for his thank you, Jiwon had already his door shut. </p><p>Morning came, and the number of gifts he had received this year has doubled. Sheer luck as it is, the first gift he had opened was from March 31st. </p><p>This time, the accompanying envelope has a poem in it. It was beautifully written, rhymed in perfection and picturesque. The gift was a capo. It was stylized egyptian blue one with a "Junhoe" pressured in it. The same as the guitar pick, the handwriting is also similar to the attached poem. </p><p>Junhoe feels special because this mystery person makes him feel like it. Whoever he/she is, he is deeply grateful for the great gifts Junhoe is receiving. He is definitely anticipating for the next year's gift!</p><p>
  <b>March 31, 2017</b>
</p><p>Without knowing the day today, Junhoe went out of his room at 11:45 pm to make a trip to the bathroom. The boys are busy preparing for their surprise for Junhoe without knowing that Junhoe was behind them. </p><p>"Oh! Annyeong Junhoe!" </p><p>Bobby who was in front of Junhoe greeted him that made the other five boys startled. </p><p>"June! Why did you come out!" Donghyuk is whining. Totally pitied tha the surprise is now spoiled. </p><p>"Umm I have to pee. Should I wait for you, guys, to surprise me? I'll just pretend that I didn't see you preparing." </p><p>Then he struts his way to the comfort room. He hears his members arguing over the spoiled surprise. At exactly 12 am, he went out of the room and his members are waiting for him, greeting him a happy birthday despite the busted event 10 mins ago.</p><p>The next morning Junhoe started to open the gifts he received. Nearly halfway of it, his attention was caught by a familiar midnight blue ribbon. With a beating heart, he carefully pick up the long rectangular black velvet box. Of course, with an attached envelope again. </p><p>The content is a paragraph of beautiful things describing Junhoe. His insides felt warm. He was so touched on the amount of effort March 31st is putting for the things that Junhoe receives every year.  </p><p>For this year, the gift is a guitar leather strap. It's a royal blue leather carefully sewed in all sides. A chain is dangling on it's right side with a chibi Junhoe head. </p><p>He finds it funny but it seems like March 31st knew he loves guitars. All of the things he had received so far, were related to guitars. His curiousity on this anonymous giver is getting bigger and bigger each year. Junhoe has to meet the mysterious person. </p><p>
  <b>March 31, 2018</b>
</p><p>They are preparing for a pending comeback. After their hellbent practices, they made their way to their dorms to wash up and lie in bed. They are too tired to do anything so they have postponed the birthday surprise for Junhoe tomorrow. </p><p>Sipping coffee in his white ragged oversized tees and black worn out Adidas training pants, Junhoe made his way to the living room to open tons of fan gifts. Still in dreamland daze, he spots the familiar envelope dangling on a humongous box. Not sure of it but Junhoe thinks it was a guitar case! </p><p>Surprised as they are all in the living room, it was indeed a guitar case! With "KJH" and a gold plated crown above it in right most side of the case. </p><p>He can't take it anymore! He is really curious to the maximum level on the identity of March 31st!</p><p>"Junhoe, this is uncalled for! Yang Sajangnim will kick our ass off!" His Jaeho-hyung is telling him off through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Aah hyung! Just 5 more minutes! I just need to see who March 31st is." Pleading with puppy eyes, Junhoe convinces Jaeho to review the cctv footages of the company. </p><p>"Alright! Just five minutes and then we'll go back to the practice room, Okay?"</p><p>"Ne hyung! Thank you!" Excitedly, he concentrated in every camera hoping he will caught a glimpse of his mysterious giver. </p><p>But, lady luck is not on his side. He hasn't seen any unfamiliar faces caught on the screen except for the couriers. Junhoe will take his chance again next year. </p><p>
  <b>March 31, 2019</b>
</p><p>Walking still in  a sleepy state, Junhoe grumpily seated on their couch. He stayed up all night to wait for the gifts being delivered in their dorm last night. </p><p>"Juneeya, mohae?" Jiwon asked him as he cooly sit on then opposite side of the sofa. </p><p>"Nothing, hyung. It's just that I stayed up all night to find out who March 31st is. But I got no luck." He sighed. </p><p>"Why are you so curious of this guy? I mean, that's why he gets it mailed so that you won't find out his identity." Jiwon consoled the younger member. </p><p>"How do you know he's a he?" With a squinting eyes, Junhoe shot him a doubtful question. </p><p>"Jeez it's too long to say 'him or her'. Junhoe, that's basic." Jiwon told him. </p><p>Junhoe answered him with whatever while fumbling through his gifts. As soon as he saw March 31st's he hurriedly went inside his room. </p><p>He wants to open the gift privately. It feels like it is sentimental if they are the only ones who know the gift. Reading through the attached paper he furrowed his eyebrows at the post script on the letter. </p><p>Don't try looking for me. I have no intention to make you know me. </p><p>Giving up, he sighed. Maybe there's no way he can meet the anonymous person. But the sadness quickly evaporated when he opened the gift. It was an ocean blue acoustic guitar. Stylishly designed with a "Koo Junhoe" engraved on the frets. He loved the gift! It was the greatest gift he had ever received. Junhoe quickly played one of his self-written songs. He's gonna use this guitar to shoot one of his ig tv content. </p><p>
  <b>February 26, 2020</b>
</p><p>"Jiwon hyung-I" he stopped midsentence because as soon as he came in to Jiwon's room he saw the mess on Jiwon's study table. A familiar midnight blue ribbon was carelessly undone on the side. An opened purple envelope . Stolen shots of him sprawled across sticking with each other designed like a film strip. </p><p>Junhoe was caught off guard. Surprised was an understatement. His heart beating like thunder rolling. His hands were badly shaking. His breathing is hitched. All the clues of the gifts he had received points to Jiwon. The purple envelope. The purple fill of the scribbles on the gifts. The messy handwriting. It all belonged to Jiwon. </p><p>Jiwon is March 31st!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jiwon's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a little gift to all the readers who have requested for a sequel! </p><p>As always, Happy reading!<br/>And Happy Birthday to our main boy 🎉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>February 26, 2020</b>
</p><p>Bobby noticed that his room wasn't properly shut when he made sure that he fully closed it before he went out to run some errands.</p><p>He surveyed the hallway, and it seems like the guys from the downstairs room are already asleep. He just shrugged the weird thought and went in to continue what he was doing. The last gift for Junhoe.</p><p>It will be the last gift he will make as "March 31st" because he's finally going to tell Junhoe the truth.</p><p>For four years, he saw how eager Junhoe was in finding out the identity of the mysterious giver. He never really intended to do this every year. But, he just can't waste the chance to make Junhoe feel that he is special, especially on his birthday.</p><p>It was known, even by fans, that Junhoe is not that keen to dates. But after he received the customized pick, Junhoe is always excited for his birth month.</p><p>Last year, Bobby took almost all of him to stop himself from unveiling his mask right there and then. He witnessed how discouraged Junhoe was when he gave up in finding March 31st. So for this year, after an excruciatingly long battle of his rational and emotional aspect, he's finally coming clean.</p><p>The reaction of Junhoe, well, he'll think of it when it's time. But for now, he needs to finish this or he's afraid he can't give this to Junhoe on time.</p><p>These past few weeks, Junhoe seems like he's avoiding Bobby. But Bobby doesn't seem to mind it though because he's getting preoccupied on counting down the days. Two weeks from now and he'll admit everything to Junhoe.</p><p>"Bobby-hyung! What are you up to?"</p><p>Donghyuk suddenly barged into Bobby's room with a few cans of beer on his one hand and a large box of pizza on his other hand.</p><p>"That's what I really needed right now!" Bobby exasperatedly uttered.</p><p>Halfway through their drinking session, Donghyuk started to blabber about Junhoe.</p><p>"Have you noticed the way Junhoe looks at you, hyung?"</p><p>"I haven't. Imma-ya, that's how he always looks at me!"</p><p>"No." Donghyuk whined in frustration. "He's like waiting for you to say something. Did you do something to him? Because to be honest, you both got more awkward than ever!"</p><p>"Eeh? When? How? Why?"<br/>Bobby was out of words.</p><p>"I don't know when did it happened but I notice things! Why are you being so oblivious when it comes to Junhoe?" Donghyuk is getting frustrated with his now drunk hyung.</p><p>"I don't know!" Bobby shrugged. "It just happened that way. I just want to be closer to him. To goof around with him like I do with you, guys. But- I don't know."</p><p>Hanging his head low, the red-haired guy was dispirited.</p><p>"Do you like him that much?" The younger man shot him an unexpected question.</p><p>"What?! I don't know. I love seeing him with his gummy smile. I love hearing his hearty laugh. I love every thing about him. I...love him." Bobby guessed, he needs to let this out once and for all while he's being intoxicated.</p><p>"Wow. What a confession." It was expected, but Donghyuk was still surprised that his hyung bore his heart out to him. "But you just confessed to the wrong guy pabo-ya!"</p><p>"Wait, how did you even know about what I feel for Junhoe?" Bobby suddenly asked but Donghyuk just slapped his arm out of frustration.</p><p>
  <b>March 30, 2020</b>
</p><p>This is it! Just only a complete run of the clock and Bobby will confess that he is March 31st!</p><p>He has already think of one thousand and one scenarios on how he will do it but up until now, he still has no concrete plan.</p><p>But what's eating him the most is the question of how will Junhoe react! Will his realationship with the ebony-haired guy be better or will they fall apart more? Bobby is going crazy! He's considering not to do it anymore!</p><p>His contemplation was cut by multiple impatient knocks on his door.</p><p>"Junhoe will be out until the day after tomorrow." Donghyuk informed him.</p><p>"What?! Won't he come to our practice tomorrow?"</p><p>"He won't. He's actually leaving early in the morning. A getaway trip with his family. So the surprise will be tonight."</p><p>Fuck. He thought.</p><p>"Good luck! Lover boy!" Before he can throw his phone towards his naughty friend, Donghyuk was already out and chuckling in the hall way.</p><p>He's gone weeks and weeks being jittery and Donghyuk was the only one who knows about his plan that will be pushed through earlier because Junhoe will be out. Now his nervousness is doubled. Gathering his gift for Junhoe, he safely tucked it on his pockets and closed his door to join the team for the preparation of their yearly birthday routine. It's now or never!</p><p>An hour later, six guys with party hats on their head barged in to Junhoe's room and made the room, already in a mess, a pigsty.</p><p>Donghyuk is giving Bobby an expectant look. But the older guy can't still make up his mind. Maybe a little later when it's just the two of them.</p><p>"Ya! Look what you have done in my room!" Feigning annoyance, Junhoe whined.</p><p>"Dumbass, it's already messy when we enter." The mathyung retorted back.</p><p>Bobby suddenly spoke. "I'll help you clean it, Junhoe."</p><p>After all of the boys were out, it was just Junhoe and Bobby alone in the room. No one is speaking but only a tension is brewing.</p><p>This is it! Bobby thought. He mustered up all his courage to speak.</p><p>"Umm-"<br/>"Hyung-"</p><p>"Go ahead"<br/>"What is it?"</p><p>"You go first, Bobby hyung." Junhoe politely encouraged the older.</p><p>"So, umm, where are you going?"</p><p>"Ah, in Yeongu. Yejin-unnie booked a place for us." The younger replied. "But I didn't know about it. I was just told today. It was a surprise treat."</p><p>Bobby just hummed as an answer.</p><p>The momentum a while ago was long gone. Bobby can't find the right timing to speak until they finished tidying up the whole room.</p><p>"Hyung, you can go ahead now so you can already rest." Junhoe said. "I'll be the one to finish this before I leave in an hour."</p><p>Already? The older guy look at his Casio watch and it says its already four in the morning.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Bobby needs more time to do it. He can't do it impulsively! "You can go ahead and shower first."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I just need to mop the floor and we're done. Thank you so much for the help!"</p><p>Before Bobby can speak, Junhoe was already out to get the mop from the bathroom. He guess, now is not the right time to tell him the truth.</p><p>When he woke up at one in the afternoon, Junhoe was already long gone.</p><p>"So?" Donghyuk suddenly asks the man who was seated at their couch with his shoulders slouched.</p><p>"Don't talk to me!" Bobby being grumpy, he detests to talk to anyone right now.</p><p>"Okay! This isn't what I am expecting! Did you not do it?! Oh my god! What a loser!" The younger man is hysterically laughing on the floor.</p><p>Donghyuk received sharp sullen glances. "Shut up imma-ya!"</p><p>Still laughing, Donghyuk is lying in fetal position holding his stomach. The grumpy guy left while the younger one is still laughing on the floor.</p><p>Jinhwan is running from his room to ask about the commotion happening in the middle of the day. "What's going on here?</p><p>"Nothing." Donghyuk is now just chuckling. "Just Bobby hyung being such a loser."</p><p>"Shut up! Imma-ya!" A voice shot like a thunder rolling from the dining area.</p><p>
  <b>April 1, 2020</b>
</p><p>Junhoe has returned from his family trip but Bobby hasn't seen him.</p><p>He's lowkey pacing back and forth in the hall way to catch the right timing but he's still not ready. Or he guess so.</p><p>"You know what? You can't win him if you're like this! Both of you are so frustrating, aigoo-ya!"</p><p>Bobby jumped out from where he was standing when Donghyuk suddenly spoke out of the blue. And without any warning, he knocked on Junhoe's door and dashed off towards his own room leaving Bobby astounded in front of the door.</p><p>Junhoe's head peeked through the open door with a wondering look and changed to surprised a second later.</p><p>"Oh, Bobby-hyung."</p><p>"Umm" Bobby starts while draping his one hand behind his neck. "Are you busy? Mind if I come in?"</p><p>"Oh! No. Sure, come in."</p><p>Minutes later, both of them are still quiet. It seems like both of them in the room is looking for the right time to break the silence.</p><p>But Bobby can't stand the deafening silence. "I have something to tell you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>The red-haired guy opened his palm. "This is for you."</p><p>It was the familiar purple envelope that Junhoe expects to receive since 2015. He opened it and found a royal blue stationary with a full page paragraphs of words. This time, it was a letter. A letter that March 31st is really Bobby.</p><p>"I have no intention to tell you the truth. But I saw how you enthusiastically tried to identify the mysterious March 31st. And when you can't find him, we noticed how you got so disappointed. So, I stand before you, tonight, to tell you that I am March 31st, Junhoe-ya. Happy birthday."</p><p>Finally! Bobby did it!</p><p>For a moment, Junhoe isn't saying anything. The tall guy just stares at the older's chocolate brown eyes. He breathes and smiled then he said,</p><p>"Hyung, I know."</p><p> </p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>February 26, 2020</p><p>Junhoe can't believe it! All this time he's been with March 31st!</p><p>He has no idea how did he go back to his room that night. All he know is that he's extremely shocked!</p><p>He has been having feelings towards his Bobby-hyung that he can't understand. The very reason why he was always so awkward with him, even being alone with him.</p><p>Junhoe is standing behind his door. Heart's racing, hands are shaking, butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't know why he's acting like this but he's so happy right now knowing that Bobby is March 31st.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>